


jecel 3

by sexypinky2



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, no engiish, somali, ururinta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 13:05:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2429894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexypinky2/pseuds/sexypinky2





	jecel 3

Jaime iyo Brienne taaganahay Winterfell ee bisha soo socota, Brienne Sansa khilaaf iyo iyada qasbo inay cunaan u demandingly Brienne eegay diyaar u ah in ay ka cararaan markasta oo sheegtay in ay aragtay boqoradda dhalinyarada in ay yimaadaan.

No arrinta sida Brienne banaanbaxay Queen ee North ma daradu waa la welwelka ku saabsan waxyaalahan oo kale, Sansa ku adkeystay iyada mothering.

Brienne soo jiitaan indhaha iyo afka isaga iyada badbaadisana, laakiin Jaime qosli lahaa oo kaliya iyo afka dib, "Sorry. Bannaanka ka mid ah." iyo qosli sii badatay marka ay xanaaqaan, eegtid la qiyaamay sameeyey.

Waxa ay ahayd in ay habeenkii ugu horeysay ee Winterfell Jaime weydiiyay iyada naagtiisii u noqoto.

Brienne u muuqatay labayn iyo xishood marka hore.

Waxay xitaa isku dayeen in ay tufi macno darro ah oo ku saabsan sida inuusan waa ku qasban in ay guursadaan dareemaan, sidaas darteed haddii uu maqnaanshihii uu yimid, hadda in dib dambe ay soo wajaheen dhimasho gaar ah, ayay ogaan lahayd.

Jaime loo yaqaan nacas ah doqon iyo dhunkaday iyo iyada dhunkaday ilaa ay ku heshiiyeen in ay is guursadaan isaga, qosol in timaheeda.

Hadda waxay ahaayeen kuwo ka mid ah todobada, diyaar u ah in socon oo mid ka mid ah ilaahyada noqday.

Brienne isagii eegay, oo uu daanka dhigay. Waxay ahayd midig, dabcan.

Waxay u yimaadeen inay si iskood ah, habeen ka dib markii habeen iyo waligiis ku xusan walaac hal ku saabsan Fuck iyadoo aan la isqabin.

Waxay sameeyey doorasho iyo ferocity in indhihiisa ay ku qanciyay runtii ma ka xunahay doorashada shir caraysan ay isaga la siiyo.

"Oo waxaan ku faraxsanahay in aad, aan marwada. Gods ogaa waxaan ahaa mid aad u fulaynimada ah in ay kuu yimaadaan, xitaa haddii aan doonayo in aan tan ka hor inta aan gudbeen qoorta. Waxaan doonayay inaan ka daqiiqadii aad dooratay noqon my horyaalka dhiig leh jirrabaadda kuwa Stoneheart, laakiin waxaan sidoo kale doonayey inuu ku dilo si ay khatarta noocaas oo ii. mar walba waxaan aad gudaha qaatay ahaa barako aan u qalmin ha, "ayuu yiri Jaime , riixaya qufulka ka mid ah timaha timo cad iyada dhegta ka danbeeya.

Waxa uu ula taaheen, "Laakiin hadda in markii ugu inoogu dhacday, anigu ma caawin kartaa, laakiin rabto in aan weydiiyay gacantii waqti ka hor inta aan gudbeen derbiga, si aadan u lahaa inay ka dagaalamaan jidkaagu culus oo caruur leh, "ayuu yiri Jaime.

"Marka hore," Brienne, sina. "Waxaan aan la yeelin ayaan maaraynta inaan ka guuro si aad u wanaagsan, mahadsanid. Aan kuu sheegi doono in bil ka hor waxaan ahaa tooreey nalalka la Valyrian birta oo aan u daawado qadimeen in Yeeray siigada waxaan u baahan tahay si joogto ah. "

Jaime qoslay at iyada ferocity, "Dabcan ma. Raali My, aan marwada., Macnaheedu ma aha in aad dembi ma."

"Marna ma samayn," ayay tiri, wrinkling wejigeeda in iyada ay ceeb iyo samaynta isaga ballaaran wince. Xilli yar oo raad-isdabamarin ka dib, waxa ay jilcin, si tartiib ah taabashada dhinaca wejigiisa. "Jaime, jacayl, waxa la qabtay ayaa la sameeyaa. Waxaan kuu sheegay marar badan in aan wax qoomamo ah ma waxaan ku wada sameeyeen. Sidaa ku faraxsanahay in aad ku sameeyeen nolosha oo dhan, Jaime ayaan ahay. , Waxaa jiray waqtiyo badan oo aan -pensée aan moodayay in aad xoogga Umaadan markii u maleeyay in aan laga yaabaa in ilmuhu u koraan sans "

Ilmada ayaa waxay bilaabeen inay soo qulquli in indhihiisa iyo Jaime loola cararay isaga looga hortago sii wado dhismaha deggan. Waxa uu ku sii adkeeyey farta si bushimaheeda jilicsan.

"Haatan naga aamus. Waa maalin farxad. Ha u malaynina ku saabsan waxa ay ahayd karo. Waxaan halkan u joognaa. Waxaan u nool yihiin. Ha ooyin. Waxaad eegi si qurux badan in dhar this Sansa ayaa kuu sameeyey. Waxaad 't la isu dhan ka caraysiin karaa iyadoo uu noqdo wajiga. "

"Lovely?" Brienne qoslay, fiiqaya inuu calooshiisa u weyn. "Waxaan u eg Lewiiyaataan ah."

Jaime qoslay, dhunkashada iyada adag. "Waxaad ma samayn."

Waxay u eegay xitaa wax yar ka xanaaqsan oo uu doonayo iyada in la dhoola markii ay iyada oo albaabbadii ay xaflad maray.

"Waxaan codsi ah in aad, ugu dhaqsaha badan-in-ay noqon naagtiisii," ayuu yiri Jaime, dhoola.

"Waa maxay?" Brienne taxadir weydiiyay.

"Hadda waxaan ognahay in aanad jeclayn Lie-"

"Ma aqaan," ayay tiri, suni soo qaaday shaki fimly.

"Laakiin waxaa laga yaabaa inaad diyaar u tahay, haddii nolosha ninkaaga ahaa ee saamiga, miyaanay ahayn?"

"Kari Aniga oo ah," ayuu yiri Brienne sare ku geesood oo afkiisa dubaaxis iyada oo mudaharaadayaasha dhoola.

"Sidaasi darteed waxaan aad weydiisan kartaa in ay ka hor wax walba oo aad u taagan dhiibo yar been ii?"

"Waa maxay nooca been?" ayay waydiisay.

"Markii aan gaarno Tarth, oo aabbahaana wuxuu weydiiyay markii guursatay ka ... yaabaa aan ... waxaan iska karaa in aan ma aysan awoodin in si sax ah inay sameeyaan waxyaalo? Waxaan laga yaabaa in ay kari karin sheegan xaflad tan ka dhacay ka hor inta aan la dagaalamayay ay socodka ku cad? aan qabaa ma waxaa lagu dilay lahaa by aniga ii gaar ah Goodfather kulanka marka hore. "

Brienne qoslay, madaxiisa ruxaya isaga.

Waxay ahayd oo ku saabsan in ay jawaab celin, marka Sansa creaked furo albaabka Todoba iyo foodhyi doonaa,

"Kaalaya, laba inaad! Ma sugi karo daqiiqadii kale! "

"Dabcan, Your Nimco," ayuu yiri Jaime, gaari karo Brienne. ", Xaaskeyga noo daa?"

"Waxaan doonaan" ayay tidhi, iyada oo indho buluug ah oo ifaysa kulaylka. Oo waxay gacan ku kufay uu si wadajir ah ugu socday ilaa albaabada, diyaar u ah inuu runtii nolosha ay ku wada bilowdo.


End file.
